Remind me please
by HengHeng
Summary: Natsume haven’t confessed his feelings to the girl he loved even when the high school had long ended. One day as he walked down a street, he stumbled upon Mikan kissing another guy and has no memory about him! What is going on? NxMxOC
1. Chapter 1

--Remind me Please--

--Remind me Please--

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

Summary:

Natsume haven't confessed his feelings to the girl he loved even when the high school had long ended. One day as he walked down a street, he stumbled upon Mikan kissing another guy and has no memory about him! What is going on?

Epilogue

_Written by HengHeng _

_Ed__ited by Sarah Patrick_

-

-

Natsume's POV

With the cool winter breeze whispering into my ears, I looked out the window and saw a huge piece of thick white blanket laid on the front porch. The snow has fallen…

I grunted when I heard _that _music being played on the radio.

"I heard Santa on the Radio"

Polka used to love and sing that song. She believed in Santa Clause and always hoped for Howalons to fall from the sky. Typical idiot, wasn't she? But still, she's MY polka. It has been years since I last met her and I began to wonder if she has been doing well.

Maybe she has a boyfriend now…no, never, she's mine and mine alone!

End of POV

-

On that thought, the pyrokinetic burned the radio.

Natsume, bored and depressed due to the long time he has been away from his little brunette, let loose a light sigh, slumping his head on the wooden surface to try and get his mind to toy with another thought.

He peered from corner to corner, eyeing his navy blue walls to his black-coated bed to his wardrobe then to a picture of a smiling brunette along with a _seemly uninterested_ raven hair boy together.

He groaned. He took a mental note never to leave that photo lying around, or it will add up to his misery aka _Missing Mikan_.

He took his jacket along with his sunglasses and hat out of his house. He dressed himself in a very outdated way so that he could avoid his fan girls.

What could he do about it? He was always chased by 'passionate' fan-girls whenever he goes out.

And boy, he learnt it through _the_ hard way…

A few years ago…

-

-

Flashback

He was sitting under a Sakura Tree where everything seems peaceful, until a shriek was heard.

"Gosh! A hottie!!" And girls started to swarm around Natsume, asking for his name, cell phone number and even went as straight as asking for him to be their boyfriends!

Even though Natsume was irritated, he resisted the urge of burning them and walk- no run away from the crazy fan girls.

Overly-obsessed fans ran faster then they usually were, so our Kuro Neko swiftly ran into hiding before they lost sight of him. He was sweating a lot and began to mouth colorful vocabularies, cursing his luck. He silently vowed not to wear casual clothes outside since then.

End of flashback

-

-

Natsume's P.O.V

I walked out of my house and down the street only to find something …interesting. My eyes darted to a brunette who was kissing a blonde, but that was not the point why I found it interesting, the brunette seemed to look familiar …to the girl I love.

I narrowed my eyes, trying to get a good look at the woman… and when they broke the kiss, I stared at her wide-eyes. I saw her face smiling brightly at the blonde man again before planting another kiss on his lips.

I gasped when I saw the woman's face and my jaw dropped open in horror.

"M-Mikan?"

-

-

To Be Continued

This is my first fanfic! Hope you guys love it :)  
Loved to have reviews :) Ja


	2. Chapter 2

--Remind me Please--

--Remind me Please--

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

Summary:

Natsume haven't confessed his feelings to the girl he loved even when the high school had long ended. One day as he walked down a street, he stumbled upon Mikan kissing another guy and has no memory about him! What is going on?

_Written by Hengheng_

_Edited by Sarah Patrick_

Flashback

_Natsume's P.O.V_

_I walked out of my house and down the street only to find something …interesting. My eyes darted to a brunette who was kissing a blonde, but that was not the point why I found it interesting, the brunette seemed to look familiar …to the girl I love.  
_

_I narrowed my eyes, trying to get a good look at the woman… and when they broke the kiss, I stared at her wide-eye__d__. I saw her face smiling brightly at the blonde man again before planting another kiss on his lips._

_I gasped when I saw the woman's face and my jaw dropped open in horror._

"_M-Mikan?" _

End of flashback

The brunette swiveled, facing the raven hair then back to the blonde, giving her partner a probing look.

"Do you know _him_?"

That struck Natsume hard. The question the brunette had just asked echoed inside of his head, again and again.

"_Perhaps… she's not Mikan" w_as what he concludedand when he was about to walk away, he heard something that sparked his interest.

"No, Mikan-hon, why?"

"Nothing, it's just that, the guy has been staring at us for a while now," replied the brunette while pointing her index finger at the stunned Natsume.

"Hey dude, do you know what _privacy_ means? And besides, stop _gawking_ at my _fiancée. _She doesn't like people staring at her and I don't like people staring at her too," the blonde snapped with a hint of jealousy in his tone.

As Natsume has just disrupted their little private session, and the brunette's attention was entirely on Natsume now.

That snap Natsume into reality, and he began throwing questions at the couple

"Polka, it's me, Natsume, don't you remember me?"

"What happened to you?"

"Who is the guy beside you?"

"Why are you _kissing_ that guy? "

The guy replied all the questions while the brunette hid behind the blonde

"Obviously, she doesn't know you"

"She's involved in an accident a few years ago, and lost all her childhood memories."

"For your information, I did say she is **MY** fiancée just now, did I not? "

"What's wrong with her kissing with me, **HER** fiancée? "

"Any more question? If not, can you please get out from our sight now, **nerd **(A/N: remember? He's wearing outdated clothes )?"

With that, Natsume left the scene with the brunette buzzing in his mind. He took out his cell phone and immediately called Ruka, asking if he has Imai's cell phone number.

After he had Imai's number, he immediately dialed her.

_No response._

He began to redial her again and again, but the results came out the same (she didn't pick up her phone).

_No response._

The raven-haired boy was annoyed and confused. He decided that, he have to get the truth or else, he won't have any peaceful nights anymore.

And thus, he ran straight back home, switching on his computer and went into searching mode.

After hours of research, it was late at night, when he finally found something regarding the brunette –

_ "Hit-And-Run?" Date – April 18, 2005_

_  
An eighteen year-old teenage girl__, Mikan Sakura, was found lying on the floor, in a pool of blood by a road at 8am. She was admitted to hospital, further details will be provided as soon as she woke up. The police suspected that it was a "hit- and- run" case, and decided to pursue on the matter. _

"_We need your help, suspect is on the run. " Date – April 20, 2005_

_The police has confirmed about the suspect for the "hit- and- run" case a week ago. And his name is Am Ediot, driving a van of plate number – LET4444. Keep a look out for it. Thank you for your cooperation. The victim is still in coma._

A photo of a face was discovered at the side of the article; an old man in his forties with unshaved beard, small beady eyes, and bald. 

_P.S__: Saying that he looks ugly here is an understatement._

"_Culprit found and arrested due to supernatural occurrence," Date – April 25, 2005_

_Thanks to Mr. __Unknown who dialed the police, the police were able to track down the culprit, Mr. Ediot who was hiding in a forest area. When the police arrived at the hideout, the place was covered in ice, and Mr. Ediot was found stuck to a tree where the ice bound his wrist and ankle. The victim woke up, but had lost her memory due to concussion._

After reading the articles, Natsume slammed the laptop shut, and cursed Mr. Ediot along with himself. Why? He was not there to protect her when she needed him. At that thought, he laughed at himself; she was never his to begin with, so how can he stayed by her side?

Natsume lied down on his black-coated bed, and began to think about the brunette, and about the supernatural occurrence.

-

Natsume's POV

_Hmm, the supernatural occurrence was definitely the caused by an Alice, but why would an Alice helped out? And about the unknown guy who called the police, he probably related to the Alice or maybe he IS the Alice?_

Forget about that, so now I know the reason why Mikan didn't recognized me, but why is she hanging out with the guy? And who engaged her to him? I didn't recall Polka having any family except for her Ji- chan. But the old man is dead, when we were 15!  


End of POV

Clouded by those thoughts, he slowly drifted into sleep.

The following day,

Natsume called Ruka and the rest of the gang, except for Mikan and Hotaru (A/N: She's in contactable).

"What?!" the gang shouted in unison when they heard about the news, and different thoughts were formed inside each and every one of them.

"I wonder if Sakura is okay." Ruka and Yuu inquired.

"No wonder we couldn't contact and find her at all," Anna and Nonoko stated.

"I hope she doesn't forget about us!" said Sumire and Mochu nodded in agreement

"Stop having those thoughts inside your head, and listen to what Natsume has to say, please? It's hurting my brain!" shouted Koko.

They apologize to him, and the mind reader sighed in relief, all heads turned towards Natsume's direction after that.

"I am not sure what to do now. I am at a lost too. That's why we're having this meeting on,"

"Perhaps the only thing we can do now is to make sure Sakura remember us," adviced Yuu.

Everyone nodded, and began to work on the plan…

A small smile came upon Natsume's lips. He was pleased to know that his friends would help him to regain Mikan's memory back.

'_I'll make sure you remember us all, Mikan. I'll make sure you will remember…me,'_

End of chapter

Hope you like this chapter! It took me quite awhile to write it xP


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

* * *

Sorry Minna, I took a really long time to update this chapter. As I have said in some of the replies that my mid-year is here so I don't have time to write! But no worry readers, I will write and update faster now since there is nothing to stop me  I tried make the chapter longer so I could make up for the lost times so enjoy!

* * *

Summary:

Natsume haven't confessed his feelings to the girl he loved even when the high school had long ended. One day as he walked down a street, he stumbled upon Mikan kissing another guy and has no memory about him! What is going on?

* * *

_Written by Hengheng_

_Edited by SarahPatrick_

* * *

Flashback

Everyone nodded, and began to work on the plan…

A small smile came upon Natsume's lips. He was pleased to know that his friends would help him to regain Mikan's memory back.

'_I'll make sure you remember us all, Mikan. I'll make sure you will remember…me,'_

End of flashback.

**On the graduation day…**

A huge party was held for the seniors, tears were shed and goodbyes were said.

And our dear brunette was running around the school, searching for a particular raven-hair guy; to bid her last goodbye. When she found him lying under 'their' sakura tree with a manga on his face, she immediately smacked her head, telling herself how much idiot she was for forgetting where he usually was.

"Natsume!" she shouted while running towards him.

Natsume took a peek at her at the corner of his eyes and lay down again.

Mikan puffed her cheek, thinking that she was ignored even though it was the very last day in the academy.

**Flashback: **

"Ohayo Natsume! Ohayo Ruka!" Mikan chirped as they walked into the classroom.

She was replied with a greeting from Ruka, and nothing came from Natsume. This make her feel rejected, even though Natsume doesn't reply her all the time, he usually would nod to acknowledge her presence.

After class, she would usually find him lying under the Sakura tree and sit beside him, but recently, he just walked away without saying anything- completely ignoring her.

And this happened a few days before the graduation too.

**End of Flashback**

Feeling a bit contented that Natsume didn't leave like he would have been a few days ago, she decided to break the silence by asking him a question.

"Ne ne, why are you avoiding me since the past few days?"

"Because I feel like it," was his lame reply.

'_I just don't want to feel more hurt, when your not there with me__.'_

"You do know that today is our last day of school right?"

"Hn"

_Of course I know! This is the day, how I wished it never came._

"Do you have anything to say to me before I go?"

No response

_Yes! I wanted to say that I love you and I want you to stay by my side forever. But why didn't I dare saying out loud!?"_

"I guess its goodbye then. I hope we can see each other again! Oh, and here is my goodbye letter for you" said, as Mikan pull out a polka-dotted printed mail from her pocket, and laid it beside Natsume. And she ran off soon after that, teary-eyed.

_Don't go…_

When Mikan was out-of-sight, Natsume immediately took the letter she had left behind, and stuffed it into his pocket, thinking that he needed some time to cool down, before reading her letter.

Half an hour later, when Natsume was in his bedroom and getting ready to leave, he decided to read the letter. Tears began to run down his cheeks as soon as he read the letter and he ran out of his room, stumbled onto Ruka along the way but he stood up and continue to run towards the gate of the academy. Ruka was left dumb-founded there, but Ruka understood immediately when he went inside Natsume's room and read the letter.

_Goodbye Natsume, I love you…_

**Meanwhile…**

"Mikan, we are running late of time!" said Hotaru with annoyance

"Mou, Hotaru wait just for a little while more please?" pleaded Mikan

Hotaru, being impatient brought out her Baka-gun and aim it at Mikan indicating she doesn't want to wait anymore. Reluctantly, Mikan went inside the car along with Hotaru. Hotaru told the destination, which is their hometown, to the driver and the engine started…

When Natsume reached the gate, the Mercedes that Mikan and Hotaru rode on had just started its engine and began moving at a fast speed.

Natsume chased after the speeding car, but he failed miserably. Why? Cause the car is speeding duh! (Under the courtesy of Ms. Imai.)

Mikan and Hotaru doesn't seem to notice him chasing after them as they are listening to music via their ipods with their eyes closed. The tear- stained brunette is still shedding tears though, remembering all the times she and Natsume had been together…

**Flashback:  
**

"Natsume, come on taste it, howalons taste heavenly you know!" whined a 12-year old brunette.

"No!" was only the reply. And it went on…

After hours of pestering and no-ing, the brunette became silent and plopped herself right beside Natsume pouting. Natsume thinking that she finally gave up decided to read his manga. But no he's wrong…the truth is that our dear brunette aka Mikan is thinking of ways of making him at least eat one howalon. And for the first time of her life, she thought of a plan in less then 5 minutes and decided to execute it.

So firstly, She slowly crept up to Natsume with a howalon in her hand. Then, she would take away the manga from his hand and lastly, shove the howalon into his mouth as soon as he tries to speak.

Mikan giggled as she said, " It tastes good right?"

"It will taste better if I eat it like this…"

After that, Natsume took the howalon, puts it into his mouth and went to kiss Mikan. Before Mikan gets to protest, he immediately "transfer" the howalon from his mouth to her then part their lips. Causing Mikan to blush redder till the author cannot describe. Natsume smirked saying that it's for revenge and walk off soon after that. It took Mikan a few seconds after the kiss to register what just happened which was followed by a…

"NATSUME NO HENTAI!!"

**End of Flashback:**

Remembering that, Mikan smiled while touching her lips…while murmuring "Natsume no hentai.."

**  
**Andfor some reason god knows why, Mikan and Natsume both mouthed out the same phrase at the same second though they are in two different places.

_I will miss you…_

And that's how their day ended…with melancholy and sorrow in their hearts…

When the Mercedes reached Mikan's home it's late midnight, Hotaru accompanied her right to her doorstep, and that's when they heard something coming from the inside of the house. Which make Hotaru and Mikan's ghost pimple stand. (Remember? Mikan's ji chan died when they are 15, and they are 18 now! )

" Ho-hotaru, di-did you h-h-eard t-t-hat?" said Mikan while stammering.

"Yes idiot, I heard that I am not deaf, perhaps it is just some mice around." Hotaru said, trying to assure the brunette. Even though she put up a strong front, but deep down inside her, she was as scared as Mikan too; she has her pride-problems to show it.

Hotaru went forward and started to unlock the door, but it turned out that the door is unlocked which led the brunette and inventor to fear even more. With her left hand gripping tightly to her Baka gun, she opened the doorknob slowly and carefully.

Only to find something that astounded her and brunette,

"Okaa-san?" asked Mikan with a hint of hopefulness in her voice.

"Hai! Welcome back, Mikan-chan," the older brunette said, while opening her arms and welcome her for a hug.

Well of course, Mikan leapt into the arms of her mom while crying for joy. Savouring the scent and feel of her mom, she had missed since young.

But the oh-so-pleasant reunion is destroyed by a fake cough Make by the courtesy of a blonde that is standing right behind Yuka.

**Blonde's POV**

After making a fake cough to let them know I am here, I stand there waiting for apologies to be heard.

But it came out a head, popping out from Yuka's back, staring at me with her large innocent hazel eyes.

I blushed immediately, thinking that she is beautiful but I hide it with my oh-so-useful bangs.

"Who is he?" I heard her ask.

I was about to reply when Yuka beat me into it.

"He is, **Ken shiro, **the next heir of the AAO, alice of ice and barrier. And oh, he's single- in case if you are interested him," Yuka said giving a wink while chuckling.

I groaned, I knew she had read my mind, but what can I do about it? But still, I am thankful that she gave out the signal that I am single.

Now, I silently hoped that, she felt the same for me, but my hopes are tarnished when a voice came from behind her said that she liked someone else.

" Mou, Hotaru! I don't like Natsume at all!"

My eyebrows jumped in annoyance and frustration when I heard his name being blurted out. Knowing that someone I love at first sight, liked my organization's worst enemy – kuro neko. It just gave me another reason to hate him and kill him.

"See, you have just admitted it, I didn't say his name at all, stop denying"

And she started to make an irresistible pout. And gosh, it just adds up to her cuteness which I think, make me fall in love with her more.

Then, I noticed someone staring at me. I turned my head to see Yuka grinning evilly at me. I groaned again, she just loved to read my mind! I would have attack Yuka if she wasn't here, cause it will sure to leave a bad impression, but I won't have any reason to attack her if she wasn't here.

Perhaps it's what people called blessing in disguise?

**End of POV.**

**Mikan's POV.**

After hearing a cough from behind okaa-san, I went to look it the source, only to find a blonde who I don't know standing there. I turn my head to ask my okaa-san who is he. She immediately replied saying that he has the alice of barrier and ice, the next heir of the AAO and was still single.

"Her heart's taken," said Hotaru as soon as she heard that Ken is still single.

" Mou, Hotaru! I don't like Natsume at all!" I immediately replied.

"See, you have just admitted it, I didn't say his name at all, so stop denying"

I pouted, she's right this time, I should have never said Natsume's name out. Oh well, look on the bright side Mikan, at least okaa-san knows that I like someone now.

**End of POV**

**Yuka's POV**

After hearing the fake cough, Mikan went to see Ken behind me and that's was when I see him blushing, I immediately used the mind-reading alice and found out that he finds that my Mikan is cute.

Looks like you are interested in my Mikan…

Mikan asked who he is, and I replied saying his name, alice, job and added that he's single; to see if my dear Mikan is interested in him too, since I cannot read her mind with her nullification alice activated.

"Her heart's taken," said a raven hair girl standing behind Mikan.

" Mou, Hotaru! I don't like Natsume at all!" was what my daughter said.

"See, you have just admitted it, I didn't say his name at all, so stop denying"

That annoyed me, Natsume aka blackcat has always disrupt in our AAO missions and my daughter likes him?! This is outrageous; I am not going to accept him as son-in-law!

Mikan pouted.

I turned my head, to see Ken blushing again, that was when the idea struck me Mikan and Ken; I am going to match make them! I smiled at that thought..

**END of POV**

After the introductions, Mikan yawned and rubbed her eyes; implying that she's sleepy. Again, Ken blushed at her actions thinking that it is cute. Mikan started to walk up the stairs but was stopped by her okaa-san saying that there are only two double beds upstairs.

Hotaru being Hotaru knew what the problem immediately was and said that she doesn't want to sleep with Ken. Yuka wanted to sleep with Mikan while Ken said nothing. What about Mikan you ask? She's standing there clinging to her okaa-san wanting to sleep with her for the night. There was a glaring contest going on and no one is willing to back down.

Hotaru coughed a little, catching their attention. "How about we choose via poker cards? That would be fair."

Everyone nodded in agreement while Hotaru began to take out a set of poker cards, choosing a pair of spade king and queen along with hearts and set it on a table.

Each of them, took a card from the desk…

Mikan started to shout saying that she has the queen of hearts as soon as she flipped it and started asking who have the respective card; king of hearts in his/her hand.

"I have it," came a voice..

Mikan's eyes dilated in horror as she dart to look at her 'sleeping-partner' for the night…

* * *

Once again, I am really really really sorry about this late update, and I hope it's good enough for your liking 

Review please :)

"


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice. **

Gosh, I love you guys :) Thank you for your reviews :) Absolutely Love it :)

Sorry if I updated extremely late, I thought I will have time after my exams, but it turned out the opposite; I am hiding the fact that I write fanfics from my family, so yea..hard to find time for writing.

I have also tried another writing style for this chap, so leave me your comments if you like it or not.

And oh, Ken is my very first OC. Please don't hate him xP

Anyway also leave a comment what Alice(s) Mikan should have!

* * *

Summary:

Natsume haven't confessed his feelings to the girl he loved even when the high school had long ended. One day as he walked down a street, he stumbled upon Mikan kissing another guy and has no memory about him! What is going on?

* * *

_Written by Hengheng_

_Delicated to ezmouse and sarahpatrick :)_

* * *

**Flashback :**

As soon as Mikan flipped her card, she started shouting since she has the Queen of Hearts, and is now wondering who had the partner of hers; the King of Hearts.

"I have it," came a voice.

Mikan's eyes dilated in horror as she darted to her 'sleeping-partner' for the night…

**End Of Flashback**

* * *

"Please tell me this isn't the truth," Mikan whispered as she rubbed her eyes to check if her eyesight had failed her. She even went as far as closing her eyes, telling herself that it was all a dream but when she opened her eyes, it was indeed, a reality. (A/N: Fate was cruel and that statement was supported by having Ken the person she sees and refuses to accept as her sleeping partner.)

"It is, baka, or do you need spectacles?" Hotaru asked.

"Mou, Hotaru, I don't need spectacles, but I do need a change of partner," replied Mikan.

"Name your price."

"One thousand rabbits?" (A/N: I am not sure what currency to use, so I will just use rabbits.)

"Too less."

"One thousand five hundred rabbits?"

"Not enough."

"One thousand five hundred and twenty-two rabbits?"

"You got yourself a deal."

"_Hotaru, I would want you to not make a deal with Mikan at the cost of ten thousand rabbits and another twenty thousand rabbits for making Mikan and Ken a couple,"_ Yuka "whispered" with the help of her Mind-alice.

"On second thought Mikan, you got yourself a no deal," said Hotaru while looking at Yuka with "dollar sign" in her eyes.

_Yes money, come to mama…_

Annoyed by her best friend, Mikan groaned and stomped upstairs to her room without another word. Hotaru held out her hand to Yuka, indicating her to pay for the deal. Yuka reluctantly pulled out the rabbits and handed it over to Hotaru as she shook her head.

_Children nowadays…_

Where is Ken now, you might be asking. Well, he is already in the room. Doing what? He's currently bathing. What will happen next? Read and you will find out**.**

Mikan totally forgot about the 'Sleeping-partner' thing when she went into her room and boy was she amazed! The room looked serene; The walls were painted in a navy-blue color, decorated with white color fluffy things that would seem like clouds along with stars painted all over, showing a sight of a night sky. That's not all, the furnitures were all new and branded, especially the double bed where the railings were painted silvery(?) and was specially designed with fine details; curved in a artistic way that represented her name, Mikan Sakura.

She change into a nightgown and immediately plopped herself on the bed, as she closed her eyes while smiling and thinking about howalons but was disrupted with a creaking sound. She sat up from the bed and was shocked when she saw a half-naked Ken walking out from the bathroom.Hazel eyes clashed with emerald ones and soon both of them started blushing and looked away from each other. There was an awkward silence for a few minutes and Ken decided to break it by going to the closet to get a t-shirt and wear it while Mikan remained on the very edge of the bed, trying to fall sleep.

_He/she looked hot!_

Ken took a pillow from the bed and went towards the sofa; thinking that it would be awkward to sleep with Mikan. Both of them slept about an hour later as they pondered on how they would react or talk to each other tomorrow.

Meanwhile…On Yuka and Hotaru's side

They were discussing about how they could make Mikan and Ken a couple.

"It's hard since Mikan already has someone she likes," started Hotaru.

"People do say first love never works out, you know," replied Yuka.

"And people also do say it's hard to forget them too."

"Okay, so what do you suggest, Ms. Smarty?"

"We could always go for an outing and dump them there."

"But where do we go for the outing?"

"Obviously, by the beach since Mikan still doesn't know how to swim yet."

"Are you sure it will work? Won't Mikan drown?"

"Definitely! That's our motive in the first place; to get Mikan and Ken together."

"Alright, we will proceed with Plan A, tomorrow."

And they slept, did they sleep together? Not at all. They slept in two different beds. Yuka slept in the normal one; Hotaru slept on her invention. Which one was comfier? Obviously it was Hotaru's. It's made up of high quality leather, high quality feather, high quality mattress and the list would just go on and on…

Morning came as lights shone on the brunette beautiful face, waking her up to be in a panic mode; running around in random directions, swinging her hands high up above her head level and kept on shouting.

"I AM LATE!"

An ice cube was thrown at her head causing her to turn towards the thrower, only to find Ken sitting up on the bed looking grumpily with an aura that says: 'I am ready to kill someone'. Mikan gasped and kept on apologizing, which of course, annoyed Ken more. He used his barrier alice to block himself from the noise produced by the loud-mouthed monster aka Mikan.

_Ah…that's better.._

After awhile of a non-stop apologizing, Mikan finally settled down and began to feel sleepy so she went to her bed. When she was about to lie down, she realized that Ken was sleeping on HER bed! She screamed again, though this time Ken didn't bothered to throw her an ice cube since he didn't even know that she was screaming.

After a few minutes of screaming, heavy footsteps could be heard along with a deadlier aura though it went unnoticed to Mikan. The door flew open and Mikan got shot six times, causing her to fly shortly and land on something warm and firm.

"Baka, if you are going to be noisy like this everyday, prepare to meet a lot more bullets in your face," Hotaru threatened while pointing her gun towards Mikan.

"Mou, Hotaru I just found out that HE slept with me on my bed yesterday night!" whined Mikan while trying to search for Ken to point her finger at.

It seems that Mikan couldn't find Ken at all, where could he be? Oh did I mention earlier that Mikan landed on something** warm and firm**? Try making a guess where he could be now. That's right, he's right under her.

A groan was heard from right below Mikan and a hand snaked around her waist. In a flash, she was placed on the bed beside Ken. If you were to be a person coming into the room and witness the scene, you could mistake them as a newly wed couple where the bride was still shy while the other was bold.

"If you cannot control the noise you produce, I will help you," Ken whispered to Mikan before he went back to sleep while hugging her by the waist. Mikan blushed, thinking that it was the first time a guy hugged her on the bed. (Imagine what Natsume will do if he saw it with his very own eyes.)

_Hmm, Strawberries..._

Cameras were being flashed in every direction and angle by Hotaru, leaving our poor Mikan embarrassed while she struggled to get out of his death grip. After a few minutes of futile struggling, she decided that she would tickle her way out of the grip; and thus, she poked the side of Ken's waist. Sound of laughters came out immediately and Mikan took her chance to escape.

Mikan, this time however, kept her distance away from Hotaru; fearing that she would land on Ken once more. She turned her head towards the Ken after she calmed herself down, only to find Ken sitting on the bed with an extremely annoyed as well as frustrated face.

Upon seeing the scene, she covered her face with her two hands and slowly moved her fingers which were covering her eyes, to gaze at his facial expressions through that narrow gap. Though Ken was really frustrated then, seeing that little scene caused him to blush and 'forget' about it.

Seeing that Ken somehow calmed down, Mikan decided to ask him a question.

"Ne, Ken-kun(Not sure how Mikan is going to call him for now, tell me in your reviews what you think might be the best!), why are you sleeping on my bed? Aren't you suppose to be sleeping on the sofa?"

Ken twitched his eyebrow, before he asked, "you don't remember what happened yesterday do you?"

Mikan threw him a what-happened-yesterday look, while he shrugged and started narrating the story…

"After we slept, the night started to rain. It was drizzling at first, but it got wilder and wilder as time goes by."

"Really? I don't recall any rain at all," said Mikan as she placed her index finger on her chin.

"At about 2am, thunders could be heard. But that was not what woke me up instead, it was the sound of your screaming," said Ken while pointing at Mikan.

"Mou, I don't scream that loudly," Mikan interrupted while pouting.

"After I woke up, I saw you screaming on the bed with your eyes closed kicking the blanket. So I figured that you are having nightmares," continued Ken as he ignored Mikan, but was yet again interrupted with Mikan saying,

"Actually yes, I was in this beautiful place where howalons were everywhere! You can practically call it a heaven. I was eating happily when a rabbit hopped towards me. The rabbit suddenly took the howalon from me, revealed its extremely huge fangs and took a bite with it. I was fine with it thinking that there were tons of howalons surrounding me, but the howalons around me started to disappear, and alas, all howalons disappeared except for the one that was snatched away from me; which was at the paws of the rabbit. The rabbit grinned at me before it started to chew off another small piece of the howalon. One by one, the rabbit started to chew pieces of the howalon off. I watch as the rabbit chew, chew and chew, thinking that perhaps the rabbit might share some with me. I thought my wish came true when the rabbit stopped chewing and reached out its paw to me, but when I was about to take the howalon, it immediately took back chew the howalon off. And that was one of my worst nightmares I ever had in my whole life!"

_Can that be even considered as a nightmare? Thought Ken__ and Hotaru as they sweatdropped; literally_

"I went beside you thinking that you might catch a cold, so I wanted pulled the blanket on your body but before I could actually do it, you pulled me down beside you on the bed and refuses to let go," continued Ken as he emphasize on pulled, bed and refuses.

"And you were screaming, 'Natsume don't leave!'," teased Ken as he tried to imitate Mikan's high-pitched voice.

* * *

Anyway readers, just a side comment.

Do you honestly believe every word he said is the truth and he didn't miss out any information? oO

I wouldn't if I were you xP

* * *

Hotaru rolled her eyes while she commented on the imitation, "you sounded like a croaking frog."

Mikan blushed, firstly because it's her fault that Ken was forced to sleep beside her and yet she accuses him before finding out the truth. Secondly, she unknowingly said out Natsume's name, and thirdly, she mistook Ken as Natsume. The more she thinks about it, the redder she blushes.

Hotaru, thinking that the scene was too silent which she thinks was wasting her precious time decided to leave the room, thinking of reporting what happened to Yuka, and collect part of the Matchmake-Mikan x Ken fee.

Ken decided to continue sleeping on the bed while Mikan went down to the kitchen to see if she could help out in anything.

-At the Kitchen-

Mikan was helping her mom with the breakfast when they found out that they lack some ingredients. Mikan volunteered herself and took off to the nearest supermarket.

After buying all the stuffs she need, she double checked her have-to-buy list, before feeling contented herself and walked home.

Natsume's POV

It's been a day since Polka left me and darn! I am already starting to miss her. Wonder if she's been doing well, eating well, living well…hold on, did I sounded like a desperate guy just now? Argh! Forget about that; I really need to get her off my mind. I guess reading a manga would perhaps help, getting my mind off her for awhile.

"Gosh! A hottie!!" someone screamed.

I looked up only to find girls circling around me, though I heed no attention to them. Moments later, they started asking questions. I tried to ignore them, but it seems to amused them more and more personal questions came. They even went as far as asking if I am still a virgin! Heck! And I thought Polka irritating! I guess I am wrong and I seriously have to get out of this place quick before I lose my self-control to burn them.

I was running down the street when I saw a familiar brunette across the street. At first I thought she was just some girl who resembles Polka, but when she turned her head towards my direction, I immediately recognize her as my Polka! I tried to run across the road to her, but the traffic was heavy then, I also tried shouting at her, but the sound of the rabid girls along with the honking of the cars covered up my voice. To make the situation worst, the rabid girls were still on the run, leaving me no choice but to run the opposite direction to where she was.

End of POV.

Mikan's POV

After doing the shopping, I was walking down a street, when a store from across the road caught my eye. It was a shop that sells soft-toys, and there was one huge teddy bear on sale now! I wanted to buy it, but I don't think I have enough to buy it yet, so I think I would ask for some and come back for it later.

End of POV

Having that thought sorts of motivated Mikan as she began to dash back home. After having a sharp turn, a car suddenly jerked out of control and ran towards Mikan. Horror struck, she closed her eyes, embracing the impact.

BAMMM…

That's it for now I guess :) I have quite a number of scenarios happening in my head, and I can't decide on what happen, so I decided to make a cliffy! Don't get mad at me xP

Review please :)

.


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice. **

Thank you for the reviews! :) I seriously appreciate it!

Ken is my very first OC. Please don't hate him xP

I decided to add some humour (just a little), since the idea just pop up in my mind, tell me if u don't like it. I would NOT add them in future chapters :)

**Anyway also leave a comment on what Alice(s) Mikan should have! It would make ****A LOT**** of difference in the future chapters!**

* * *

Summary:

Natsume haven't confessed his feelings to the girl he loved even when the high school had long ended. One day as he walked down a street, he stumbled upon Mikan kissing another guy and has no memory about him! What is going on?

_Written by Hengheng :)_

_Betaread by Ezmouse :)_

* * *

**Flashback:**

Having that thought motivated Mikan as she began to dash back home. After having a sharp turn, a car suddenly jerked out of control and ran towards Mikan. Horror struck, she closed her eyes, embracing the impact.

BAMMM…!

**End of Flashback**

* * *

"_Ouch!"_

"_Poor girl,"_

"_Hope she gets well soon,"_

"_Oh dear, someone call the police"_

"_He's driving away!"_

"_Bravo!"_

These were the thoughts of the onlookers who witnessed the accident. One of them immediately called for the ambulance hoping for her to live. Another guy search for the belongings of the brunette and when they found a cell phone he dialed Hotaru straight away. For some reason, there was one weird guy who believes she's dead, so he went forward and placed her in a vampire-liked position which was suitable for fitting into a coffin. He also placed a white flower on her body.

Writers Comments are underlined, while _thoughts_ are in italic

_May god bless you…_

The onlookers all shot him a glare.

I mean, come on, can't he see Mikan is still alive? Look at her chest, you idiot! It's still heaving; a symptom for heartbeat!

_She's not dead yet!_

See! The onlookers are on my side, I guess great minds think alike.

Once he noticed the glare around, he instantly ran away for his life.

At least you're not stupid enough to notice the glare the crowd is giving.

_Mama! Help me!_

Anyone could figure out that he's a Mama's boy right? Glad that I am not one.

Right about this time, Hotaru, Yuka and Ken appeared right in front of the brunette; with the help of teleportation alice of course. Even though Hotaru maintained a cold façade after she saw Mikan's state, you could tell she was the most worried and her eyes showed it all. Her once emotionless eyes were flowing with emotions now, mainly depression.

Yuka immediately bent down and partially used her healing alice to secure her heartbeat. They wouldn't want to let the crowd know they have alices can they?

The moment Ken saw Mikan's body on the concrete floor, his heart clenched; causing some 'unknown' pain to him and all he could do was watch. No doubt, he could fight, but when it comes to first aid, he knew nothing except for bandaging. He also took a mental note to learn first aid so that he could be helpful in situations like this again. He also made a silent vow to get the driver.

After a few minutes, the ambulance came and brought Mikan to the hospital along with the trio accompanying her.

**At the hospital…****outside the emergency room..**

Yuka was pacing along the corridor mumbling about 'please let her be safe', even though she did use her healing alice on Mikan, she only managed to heal her lower body; the ambulance came before she could heal the other half.

Hotaru was busy abusing the keys on her laptop, trying to find evidence as well as tracking down the driver. She even went as far as posting a note that whoever could provide evidence about the crime would get awarded. Even though it's only 0.000000000001356247 of the total sum she had, it still proves how much she loves Mikan as her best friend.

Ken was thinking about the 'unknown' pain he had experience awhile ago. To tell you the truth, it's his first time experiencing this kind of pain and this 'unknown' pain was even more painful than any physical injuries inflicted on him before. After minutes of brainstorming, he didn't really get the answer he was pondering about, instead, he came up with the conclusion of not wanting to feel it again and that was to, protect Mikan at all cost.

A few days after the incident, Hotaru's tedious investigation had finally paid off, she found out the name of the culprit, apparently Mr. Ediot as well as where he lived. She gave the information to Ken and Yuka and shortly after, they held a meeting where they discuss on what they would do.

Apparently, three of them wanted to slowly torture Mr. Ediot before they hand him up to the police. Hotaru was in charge of communication and tracking while Yuka was in charge of making sure no one else saw the alices in action and Ken was in charge of chasing Mr. Ediot down. Yuka teleported to Mr. Ediot's van and placed a mouse-shaped icon on it and teleport back to the hospital. They commenced their plan when the clock strikes 12. When they reached the house of the culprit, the house was practically empty except for heavy furniture.

Hotaru immediately brought out her tracking device and begun tracking Mr. Ediot down, while Ken and Yuka readied their headphones before they set off to catch him. Hotaru had been giving directions on where Ken should go on her mini map for the past half hour, and it never cease to amuse her that the cat on her mini map represents Ken while the mouse represents Mr. Ediot were like playing hide and seek.

"The distance gap is getting smaller," was what she thought before she drank the last drop of coffee on her desk.

Yuka was just walking the track Ken took; erasing memories of those who saw Ken who was using his ice alice. How did she distinguish who saw it? Easy, by her mind-reading alice.

"_This job is easy!"_

_  
_What about Ken? He was mouthing colorful vocabularies as he has been running around the town under the directions of Hotaru Imai. He was having doubts at first if Hotaru was just toying with him, but the doubts were cleared as soon as the van was in sight at the really far end of the street. Knowing that he almost caught him, Ken sped up.

After another half hour of tracking, erasing and chasing, they finally caught Mr. Ediot in a forest area. Ken placed a barrier around Mr. Ediot to prevent him from escaping while Yuka teleported back to where Hotaru was and teleported to where Mr. Ediot was held captive.

Sadistic laughs were heard as the trio eyed the 'damsel' in distress. And they discuss among themselves.

Yuka said, "Now that we caught him, what should we do?"

"I would feel like torturing him, after what he had done," replied Ken as he cracked his knuckles.

"How so? Place him into a pool of piranhas? Slowly dismember him alive? Disfigure him? Hang him? Drown him? Stab him?" Hotaru continued with evil glints shining from inside her eyes.

"I would like to try all the ideas but I don't think the police would accept anyone who is dead or disfigured," Yuka said.

"Why don't we each get to torture him on different timing of a day before handing him up to the police, there is one rule we have to follow and that is to keep him alive." Hotaru said as the glints in her eyes started to get brighter.

And they all agreed to it as ideas begun to form in their heads…

"So who goes first tomorrow?" Ken asked.

"We will talk about that tomorrow, I am beat," replied Yuka.

And with that, the trio teleported back to their house.

The following day, 6am in the morning, the trio went to the captive area. The trios were grinning evilly (except for Hotaru who still held a poker face) as they looked at each other before they started to spin a bottle. Spin, spin spin, it landed on Yuka. Yuka jumped in joy while the other two snorted. Yuka started walking towards Mr. Ediot.

Mr. Ediot started to tremble with fear when Yuka dropped her EXTREMELY big bag before bending down to search for something.

"What's with the EXTREMELY big bag?" Ken inquired.

"Oh, well, it's filled with torturous weapons I think that it might be useful!" was Yuka's reply.

_Wow, she's dead serious__ today…_

"Ah ha, found it!" was what Yuka exclaimed before she started to pull the torture 'weapon' from her bag. Everyone, even Hotaru, gasped when the so-called torturous weapon was in sight. The area became so silent that you could even hear the sound of the wind blowing.

So, what did Yuka pulled out that made everyone _including_ Hotaru gasped?

Well, simple, she pulled out a feather!

Yuka, thinking that the others were in awe to speak, decided to break the silence.

"I was thinking about how I could make him cry and ask for forgiveness without hurting him at the same time! And ta-ta! This is MY solution, nice isn't it?"

"Tsk! As if I would do that! Try me then," was what Mr. Ediot said before Yuka get down to business.

A few minutes later of NON-stop tickling…

"BWAHAHAHAHA, I am sorry for what I did, so stop tickling me, I'd rather you to torture me physically!" Mr. Ediot pleads as tears started to form around his eyes.

"Your wish is granted, now we would get down to real business!" Yuka exclaimed as she went to her bag and search for stuffs once again.

This time, all eyes were focused on Yuka's hand, wondering what sort of 'weapon' she would pull out from the bag next.

Everyone, including Hotaru gasped yet again but with sweat drops too.

Guess what she took out now?

A Pico Hammer!

"_Typical," was what Hotaru thought._

"Psst, like this would hurt me a lot," Mr. Ediot said.

With that said, Yuka started hitting him…

"Ouch, it's hurting me A LOT!" shouted Mr. Ediot with obvious sarcasm in his voice.

"Good, I have been waiting to hear that," was Yuka's reply before she activated her strength alice and continued to hit him on his head in a faster rate than before. She was also cautious of not killing Mr. Ediot.

"Ouch, stop it!" were the man's constant pleads, but Yuka paid no heed to it.

"I don't want to be as stupid as my brother, idiot!" He suddenly shouted.

"Tell me the name of your parents and I might consider hitting a little softer," Yuka asked as she was amused to the fact that Ediot has a brother named Idiot, what more could his parents be named?"

"Stupid and Dumb," Mr. Ediot replied hastily.

Trying to hold back her laughter, Yuka asked again.

"So what's the name of your grandparents?"

"Brainless and Dimwit"

Sound of laughter soon broke out; I mean, I mean, who wouldn't? Yuka lied on the ground rolling and laughing as she clutched her stomach, Ken was laughing as loud as possible while Hotaru was just laughing.

_A happy idiotic family, they thought as they laugh_

After laughing, Yuka resumed when she stopped while the others find something to do; to kill time.

After half hour of hitting, Yuka was stopped by Hotaru, saying that it was her turn.

Yuka gave a nod and healed Mr. Ediot while whispering words beside his ear before she walked towards Ken with her bag.

"That was for my daughter…"

"Now, it's my turn," Hotaru smirked as she pressed a button on a controller. Moments later, a robot with 8 hands; each holding different versions of 'baka guns' ranging from one that shoot boxer gloves to the one that shoot metal bullets came into view.

Mr. Ediot gulped while Yuka and Ken prayed that it wouldn't be used on them in the near future and thanked kami-sama at the same time for not being the victim **yet**.

One by one, the baka guns started to shoot, causing immense pain to the guy. Hotaru watched as she sat on a chair and took out a video camera to record down the torture. Sound of pains could soon be heard, but the torture didn't stop.

A sadistic smile was visible on her porcelain face as she watched; clearly she was amused by the scene. Chuckles could be heard from time to time, but that's that.

"Remind me every hour, everyday to never ever get on her bad side," Ken asked as

"You too," Yuka replied.

Little did they know that, Hotaru was just putting on an act; just to strike fear on Yuka and Ken so that she would have some command over them. But the torture was not an act; it's for Mikan.

_One stone kill two birds…_

After a while, Ken and Yuka decided to ask Hotaru to stop the torture together. As they could tell that, Mr. Ediot would die if the torture didn't stop in a few minutes.

"Imai-san," Yuka called out.

Hotaru turned her head towards Yuka as she raised an eyebrow,

Yuka, feeling nervous and completely forgetting what to say, decided to push Ken forward, "He said he wanted to tell you something," and with that she ran away.

Ken was cursing Yuka mentally when Hotaru directed her attention towards him.

"Yes?" was what she 'innocently' inquired. She already knew why Ken and Yuka came for but decided that she would have fun for awhile 'playing' with them.

"Er, Imai-san, I suggest that you should stop the torture now," Ken stammered as sweats were starting to form on his forehead.

"Why should I?" Hotaru replied as she brought out a baka gun.

"He's going to die soon, so shouldn't we stop?" Ken said as more sweats were beginning to form.

"Oh really?" Hotaru said as she polished her Baka gun.

Ken nodded nervously.

"I guess so, you owe me money for telling me to stop" Hotaru said.

"WHAT!?" Ken shouted

"A problem with it?" Hotaru asked while reloading her Baka gun.

"No, no," was what Ken could say.

"Good," Hotaru said as she placed her baka gun down and pressed a red button on the controller she previously used.

The robot, immediately kept all the baka guns and disappeared into somewhere, and the torture stopped.

Yuka went forward to Mr. Ediot and healed him again before Ken's turn to start his torture.

He started first, by making a barrier around him and Mr. Ediot, and then he created an icy field inside the barrier. After that he created a frozen throne and sat on it. He encased Mr. Ediot's wrist, ankle and waist with ice on a tree to ensure no movement could be done.

"Its show time," Ken whispered as he clicked his finger. Ice daggers started to form around Ken, and with another click on his finger, the ice daggers begun shooting towards Mr. Ediot. Everyone except for Ken closed their eyes, waiting for the sound of flesh being pierced to be heard. But, nothing could be heard except for

_Thud, thud, thud_

Mr. Ediot opened his right eye, only to found out that one of the ice daggers missed his face by an INCH! He screamed, well who wouldn't? You're in a life-death situation here!

"Opps, looks like I missed, never mind I would try again," Ken said as he clicked his finger again.

And again, he clicked his finger to shoot his ice daggers towards Mr. Ediot. He does it repeatly with each ice daggers missing Mr. Ediot by an inch in every try; creating Mr. Ediot's greatest nightmare. And that happened for a half hour.

He took out his cell phone and dialed the police, telling them that Mr. Ediot was at the forest area before he melted his throne. After melting, he went towards Mr. Ediot and gave him a hard punch into his stomach before he went towards Hotaru and Yuka, saying, "Let's go"

And Yuka teleported them to the hospital, inside Mikan's ward.

When they got in, Hotaru immediately went towards Mikan's side along with Yuka while Ken just stand by the window. After awhile, Hotaru and Yuka went out of the ward; saying that they would buy lunch and asked about the hospital fees respectively, with that, Ken was left alone in the ward.

Ken started walking towards Mikan, still thinking about the unknown pain he had a few days ago while closing his eyes. He was greeted by a pair of hazel eyes as soon as he opened his eyes. He jumped back in surprise, but felt relieve all of the sudden.

"Who are you?" She asked.

* * *

That's it for this chapter! Sorry for the late update! And reviews please!  
Anyway, it's funny how this chapter turned out, I actually wanted to skip the torture part. But the idea, of having Yuka doing those funny stuffs just suddenly pop up in my mind. So I decided to write it. Hope it doesn't really bother anyone!


End file.
